My Little Corner
by strawberries
Summary: YamisxHikaris In each Yami's words, their confused thoughts on their relationships with their hikaris a short trilogy.
1. Pair One

My Little Corner  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I hate disclaimers...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Here I sit, in my little corner. Although I'm trapped on the inside, he knows I can get out. I'm just resting. I'm still powerful! He used to fight me a lot more whenever I'd come out of my little corner, but I'd always overpower him. Poor, little one... he's so weak. He's starting to give in more now; he doesn't try to fight me as much unless I'm trying to hurt those silly little friends of his.  
  
He really tries to hate me, but I can read his thoughts. Afterall, I'm part of him. I can tell that he's starting to understand me a little more. I really don't like that at all. I don't want him knowing what's going on in my head! Well, a small part of me does, but oh, it's so confusing. I just want things to be the way they used to be.  
  
More often now, he thinks about me. He wonders when I might choose to come out. I don't sense as much fear in him though. Why isn't he afraid of me now? It's because I saved him during the duel with that fool Pharaoh, damnit. I should have let the little weakling get the full brunt of the attack. Why did I take back over? Malik ridiculed me for it, and I still ridicule myself. Why did I care?  
  
I find myself pondering my relationship with the little one more and more while I sit in my little corner. Just what is our relationship? Half the time, we hate each other for each of us being in the way; for sharing the same body, yet having different goals in life. The other half of the time, the sharing is comforting. I don't know why; I hardly know what comfort it, yet I feel it in the small one.  
  
I think about the other day when he asked me if I wanted to take over for a little while. He actually asked me! I was too surprised to say anything to him, to let him have any type of mental response from me. I think he wonders if I heard him or not. I'm always listening to him though.  
  
At first I was so frustrated to live in a weakling's body who had nothing but happy-go-lucky goals in life. He's so innocent. I need the sennen items! He needs friendship and love. Why?  
  
I wonder if he'll actually let me take over during the next duel in the Finals without me having to force him. Hopefully I won't have to make a decision to save him or not again. Hopefully there won't be another scenario like that. I don't know if I can handle having to think more on our relationship and what it has become. It's too confusing! I like my little corner and the solitude it brings. Yet it seems so much quieter lately. Maybe he'll talk to me today.  
  
My little hikari, I really do care about you.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I hope you all liked this! I don't know what brought it on me, but I was just in the mood for a sentimental, short one-shot. If you are living under a rock, the couple is Yami Bakura x Ryou, but I really hope you realized that. XD I really like that coupling. If any of you like Yami Bakura x Malik, check out my other current fic, Bound. (It has other couples, as well.) Thanks a bunch for reading this short little piece and please let me know what you think of it! ^^ 


	2. Pair Two

My Little Corner  
  
Part two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I hate disclaimers...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Here I sit, in my little corner. I like to come out from the inside, but I don't want to overpower him. If I did that, I know that I'd frighten him away and I can't afford to do that. At first, I used to take over whenever I pleased like those other two idiots, but now I know better. Even though we share this body, I'm just an intruder. I need to ask before I take over, and until then, I'll just wait in my little corner.  
  
He used to be afraid of me, but it's not like that anymore. We're best friends. We respect each other. He knows that he can always turn to me for help; I'll always be here for him. Sometimes I think I know him better than he knows himself, and the same goes for me. He can complete my thoughts before I even know how. I like that about him.  
  
I know that he thinks about me all of the time. I can hear him wondering what I'm thinking, too. He doesn't know that I spend almost all of my time thinking about him; that is, when I'm not thinking of how to save the world. He talks to me a lot through our mind connection and I find myself looking forward to those conversations everyday. I love talking to him.  
  
I find myself thinking about our relationship all of the time while I sit in my little corner. It's not like it used to be. At first, we were almost like enemies. Then we gradually started to become friends, and then finally into the best of friends. Is it something more now? Sometimes when we separate to talk at night, he blushes. If there was any one person I had to share a body with, it would be him. Our relationship confuses me because I don't know what it's become, but that doesn't matter. I'll always protect him.  
  
At first it was so frustrating having to share a body with someone seemingly as weak as him. He's really not weak at all though; sometimes I think he's stronger than me even. He has so much courage in his tiny, lithe body. It's just so confusing. I wonder why I don't care about being so near to his body, mind and soul all of the time?  
  
I wonder if we'll ever be able to part permanently. It would be heaven to be able to being with him face-to-face forever. Forever? What is that about? I'm so confused. All I know is that whatever we've turned into, it's something special.  
  
My little hikari, I really do care about you.  
  
~*~*~  
  
This one wasn't as obvious as the first, but it's Yami Yuugi and Yuugi. After writing the first installment of this, I decided I wanted this to be a short, little trilogy! So there will be one more installment which will be of, obviously, Yami Malik and Malik. Stay tuned! :) 


	3. Pair Three

My Little Corner  
  
Part three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I hate disclaimers...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Here I sit, in my little corner. It's only a matter of time before I come out. He knows it, too. He can't hold me at bay forever. He fights me and fights me, trying with everything he can to keep me inside. I don't like it in my little corner! I want out! He's strong, but I'm stronger, and soon... he'll find that out.  
  
I think he hates me so much, but I'm a part of him. He can't stay away from me. He gave birth to me! It was his anger and hatred that let me come into this world and I'll be damned if I'm going to give it up now. He doesn't understand my lust for blood and power at all. Oh, sure, he wants to be Pharaoh and all of that blah-blah, hoop-de-la, but he knows nothing of true power! I would be the ruler of the entire planet!  
  
He thinks about me all of the time, wondering if he'll be able to keep me inside forever. Feh, little one. He can't control me forever. I do admire his strength though. It isn't taken lightly when someone can hold me at bay as many years as he is. He is really strong; I find myself grinning with pride because we are one and the same. He isn't afraid of me though it pains my pride to admit that. He vows to himself that he'll never allow me out. We'll see.  
  
I think about this psychotic relationship of ours. It's so bizarre. We fight each other constantly. I know he can't stand me, but I don't know about him. I hate him! I'm proud of him! For Ra's sake, I don't know. How do I feel? The first time I ever came out, the day I was born, I remember the little one thought that he fought me back inside with the help of that fool, Rishid. Ha! I let him take back over! Why, in the name of Ra, did I let him make me go back to my little corner?  
  
It's so frustrating being locked inside while he lives his life from day to day. We share the same body in a sense; why can't we actually share it and he can let me have a little fun? Feh. It's not like he has any friends he has to worry about me killing like that little Ryou, Yami Bakura's body-sharer. Why can't he just let me out?! I swear that I'll escape my little corner!  
  
I won't let anything happen to him while I'm controlling the body. I'll protect us! He'll see soon enough.  
  
My little hikari, I really do care about you.  
  
~*~*~  
  
And Malik and Yami Malik. Yes, I realize that Yami Malik isn't actually a Yami, but it's the easy way of referring to his darker half. I might have stretched this one a little bit, but oh well. It's fandom, right? That's it for this short, little trilogy. Don't expect any more chapters though I may decide to do a trilogy with the hikaris doing the talking. Don't count on it too much though. 


End file.
